Berbagi Denganku, Hinata?
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. Apa yang Naruto 'bagi' bersama gadis yang kini hampir—err, pingsan itu? —dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day /NHFD/ Second Year   RnR or CnC? :D


**Disclaimers:**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Just The Way You Are © BRUNO MARS**

* * *

><p><strong>a NaruHina<strong>** Fanfiction—dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day (NHFD) Second Year**

**Berbagi Denganku****, Hinata?**

Story by **naruchiha**

**Alternative Universe, Romance—because today is FLUFFY day! :)**

**Summary: **Apa yang Naruto 'bagi' bersama gadis yang kini hampir—err, pingsan itu? | dedicated for NHFD/HFNH | RnR or CnC? :]

* * *

><p>Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan seiring dengan berhembusnya angin musim gugur di bulan oktober. Berdiri seorang pemuda di atas tanah pelataran parkir sore ini, hendak mengambil sepedanya untuk pulang setelah jam pelajaran usai. Helaian pirangnya berdesir lembut terbelai angin yang menyapanya manja, membuat kelopak mata si pemuda menutup rapat menikmati sentuhan angin yang serasa menyegarkan raganya.<p>

Dikayuhnya pelan sepeda itu, rodanya berputar melangkahi setiap senti jalanan parkir menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari lahan parkir.

Matanya masih terpejam menikmati semilir angin musim gugur. Uzumaki Naruto—pemuda itu, bersenandung kecil selagi kedua kakinya secara intens mengayuh sepeda di bawah sana. Mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dalam lantunan nada yang lagunya akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengar. Lagu yang sebenarnya mengungkapkan ekspresi… orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

_**Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

'BRUK'

"Aduh!"

Naruto menghentikan senandungnya saat dirasa sepedanya menubruk seseorang di depan sana. Kelereng safir itu terbuka, lalu kedua pupilnya membesar—membelalak.

"Hinata?"

Ya, memang salah pemuda itu bukan, yang mengendarai sepeda dengan mata yang tertutup?

"Gomennasai…"

Pemuda itu turun dari sepedanya, menghampiri sang gadis yang merupakan korban dari kecerobohannya sendiri. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu Hinata berdiri, gadis itu menerimanya dengan wajah yang merona—Naruto tahu kalau Hinata sering merona di hadapannya, namun ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa alasan gadis itu di balik semua sikapnya.

"Daijobu…" ucap Hinata super pelan.

Namanya, Hinata Hyuuga. Sejauh apa yang diketahui oleh Naruto, ia adalah gadis paling pemalu di dunia ini. Kulit putih di wajahnya seringkali merona bila berdekatan dengan seorang laki-laki—seperti juga padanya saat ini. Rambut berwarna gelapnya yang panjang seolah membingkai parasnya dalam sorot mata malu-malu yang dipancarkan lewat bola mata lavender itu. Sejujurnya memang manis, Naruto akui itu. Namun saat pemuda itu mencoba mendekati dirinya, Hinata selalu menghindar. Entah kenapa.

"Hinata, kau terluka?"

Hinata melirik lututnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, tergores saat ia jatuh tertubruk sepeda Naruto sesaat yang lalu.

"I-iya."

"Biar kubawa kau ke UKS,"

"Ah, t-tak usah. Lagi pula UKS akan begitu menyeramkan saat jam pulang seperti ini, Na-Naruto-kun…" tolak Hinata dengan sedikit terbata dan wajah yang sangat merah. Naruto baru tahu kalau Hinata adalah seorang yang penakut.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, kau kubawa pulang saja untuk diobati oleh Kaasanku."

Kalimat terakhir dari pemuda di depannya begitu memenuhi pikiran Hinata, rona merah menjalar hebat di kedua pipinya, menggantikan secara temporer pigmen kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dengan gugup gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, tepat ke wajah sang Uzumaki yang tersenyum lembut. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ekh? Hi-Hinata? Kau kenapa?" seru panik Naruto menggema saat dengan cekatan dirinya menangkap tubuh Hinata yang limbung di hadapannya. Gadis itu pingsan.

* * *

><p>Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya serasa melayang diiringi laju sepoi-sepoi angin yang membelai pipinya. Adalah hujan kelopak bunga sakura yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh visualisasinya, lalu jalanan dengan barisan pohon sakura di sisinya yang seakan melaju di depan matanya.<p>

Melaju? Tunggu!

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, sebuah ban dengan beberapa batangan bersilinder kecil yang mengkilau berputar—dengan kata lain melaju. Sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna putih melayang beberapa senti di atas tanah yang seakan bergerak, kemudian ia merasakan dirinya duduk di atas jok belakang yang terasa empuk.

'_Aku di atas sebuah sepeda? Lalu siapa yang—?'_

Pupil Hinata membesar setengah kaget saat ia menengok ke arah depannya, tampak punggung seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya tengah mengayuh sepeda itu.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa lelaki itu menyadari adanya gerakan kecil dari Hinata di belakangnya.

'_Na-Naruto-kun?' _batin Hinata tak percaya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya saat menyadari posisinya sekarang, ditambah ternyata kedua lengan mungilnya dengan lancing melingkari tubuh Naruto serta kepalanya menyender punggung lelaki itu.

"Hehe, maaf membawamu begitu saja. Habis tadi kau pingsan di depanku tanpa tahu sebabnya apa, lagi pula lututmu terluka. Akan terlihat kurang ajar kalau seorang laki-laki meninggalkan seorang gadis yang jatuh pingsan di hadapannya, bagaimana pun aku kan harus tanggung jawab."ujar Naruto panjang lebar, mau tidak mau Hinata merona mendengarnya disertai degupan jantungnya yang tak kunjung mereda. Ia jadi takut kalau Naruto dapat mendengar suara detak jantung itu, pasti akan terlihat sangat memalukan.

Hinata refleks melepaskan lingkaran lengannya, tak ayal membuat keseimbangan sepeda yang dikendarai oleh Naruto menjadi sedikit limbung karena gerakan panik dari Hinata di belakang.

"E-EH?" seru pemuda itu panik, namun dengan cepat memposisikan laju sepedanya menjadi seimbang kembali.

"Hinata… kita bisa jatuh. Tapi untung saja tidak."

"Ma-maaf."

Naruto tertawa kecil menyadari sikap panik dari Hinata, sedangkan gadis berambut panjang itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya—malu.

"Ah… ini pasti… karena lenganmu yang melingkari tubuhku. Maaf ya, tadi saat pertama kali aku menaikkanmu ke atas sepeda, aku memang sengaja memposisikannya demikian, tapi itu karena aku takut kau terjatuh. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu—dattebayo." terangnya dengan panjang lebar lagi, namun kali ini senyum jelas terukir di wajah tampannya. Sayang sekali Hinata tak melihat hal itu.

Suatu keajaiban Hinata tidak terjatuh tadi, entah kenapa pegangannya pada Naruto memang erat—walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Mengingat hal itu Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Jika ada satu lubang di tanah saat ini, ia akan dengan senang hati masuk ke dalamnya dan menguburkan dirinya di sana.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa perkataannya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh gadis itu. "Hinata…" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau marah?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. "Ti-tidak sama sekali, Naruto-kun. A-aku hanya bingung mau berbicara apa…"

Suaranya memang terbilang sangat kecil, sehingga Naruto harus benar-benar memfokuskan pendengarannya. Jalanan yang sepi menjadi salah satu keuntungan bagi pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh, begitu. Ah iya…"

Naruto untuk sementara menghentikan laju sepedanya, ia membuka resleting tasnya yang ia gantung di kedua stang sepedanya—tepat di depannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas berwarna oranye cerah itu.

"Berbagi denganku, Hinata?"

Pandangan Hinata yang semula memperhatikan jalanan kini tertuju pada safir Naruto di depannya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan satu benda yang salah satu bagiannya ia pegang sendiri.

_Headset _untuk telinga sebelah kanan.

Hinata menerimanya lalu memasangkan benda itu ke telinga mungilnya dan setelah Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, sepeda melaju kembali. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah intro sebuah lagu. Rasanya Hinata pernah mendengar lagu ini, tapi ia lupa di mana.

_**Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

Ya, benar Hinata pernah—ah tidak, sering mendengarnya di sebuah gelombang radio swasta yang sering diperdengarkannya. Gadis itu mendengarkan lirik lagunya yang mengalun jelas, memenuhi ruang lingkup pendengarannya.

_**I know, I know when I compliment her**_

_**She won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But everytime she asks me, "do I look okay?" I say**_

Kelopak sakura masih berguguran tersentuh angin. Lantunan lagu itu seakan menyatu dengan indahnya pemandangan yang terpotret jelas di dalam memorinya.

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

'_**Cause You're amazing just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**_

'_**Cause you're amazing just the way you are**_

'DEG'

Wajah Hinata merona mendengar sebait lirik itu, rasanya seperti Naruto Uzumaki yang sengaja menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya. Memang apa maksudnya pemuda itu mengajaknya untuk 'berbagi' seperti ini?

_**Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day**_

_**If she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak tidak karuan, menimbulkan efek semburat merah yang terlihat jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto sendiri yang berada di depan tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya lebar, entah kenapa 'berbagi' lagu dengan Hinata seperti ini membuatnya merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya curahan hati Naruto sudah terucapkan lewat lagu.

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

'_**Cause You're amazing just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while—**_

"_Cause you're amazing just the way you are…"_

Iseng Naruto menyanyikan satu kalimat pada akhir bait lagu itu. Hinata tentu mendengarnya, dan pemuda itu kini yakin sembilan puluh persen kalau Hinata tengah merona. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"_Yes, __**'cause you're amazing just the way you are, Hinata-chan**__."_

Hinata sontak melebarkan pupilnya dengan tidak percaya, kaget pada apa yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto barusan. Tiba-tiba saja intensitas detakan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan laju sepedanya, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Hinata ikut turun saat setelahnya Naruto menyenderkan sepeda itu di sisi pohon sakura. Ia tersenyum geli saat kedua safirnya menangkap ekspresi lucu milik Hinata yang bercampur rona merah di wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, namun cukup membuat hati Hinata terasa menjadi hangat.

"Hinata-chan, aku sebenarnya suka padamu—dattebayo. Tapi melihat kau yang selalu menghindariku setiap kali kudekati, kupikir kau membenciku."

'_Kau salah, Naruto-kun. Aku menghindarimu karena terlalu malu.' _batin Hinata sedikit menyesal karena sikapnya selama ini ternyata berdampak salah paham terhadap Naruto.

"Kau tahu, bola mata lavendermu terlihat cantik jika memantulkan bias cahaya seperti itu. Entahlah kenapa, tapi aku suka." ungkapnya jujur, walau terdengar sedikit gombal.

Hinata serasa menahan napas saat mendengarnya.

Kepalanya sengaja sedikit Naruto miringkan saat bola mata safir miliknya sengaja menatap kedua bola lavender di depannya, karena perbedaan tinggi badan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Ah, Hinata ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Kau… suka padaku, tidak?" tanya Naruto terdengar sedikit lirih dalam nada manja di tengah suara rendahnya. Terdengar seksi, menurut Hinata.

Hinata mematung, lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu saking senangnya.

'_Dari dulu, Naruto-kun!' _batinnya, sayang sekali hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Hinata…"

"Y-ya, a-aku suka padamu, Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata memberanikan dirinya saat mengucapkan demikian. Dadanya serasa bergemuruh lebih hebat, keringat mengucur sebagai tanda rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Gadis itu menutup matanya malu.

Naruto menyeringai jahil, ingin rasanya ia meloncat girang sambil berteriak senang. Namun pasti akan terlihat sangat memalukan di hadapan Hinata.

Sehelai kelopak jatuh di atas kepala Hinata. Tangan Naruto tergerak untuk menyingkirkan kelopak bunga itu, jemarinya menyentuh helaian sutra biru gelap milik Hinata—terasa halus saat menyentuhnya.

Jemari pemuda itu bergeser ke bawah menyentuh kuping Hinata di balik helaian rambutnya, kemudian turun meraih pipi putih yang semakin merona itu. Pandangan matanya tepat mengarah pada kelereng bening lavender milik Hinata.

Safir bertemu lavender.

Tak terasa Naruto memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Hinata, tapi kemudian…

"A-aw." Hinata merintih kecil, rupanya celana panjang seragam Naruto menyentuh luka di lututnya. Pemuda itu memundurkan langkahnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan! Le-lebih baik kita segera pulang ke rumahmu biar Kaasan bisa segera mengobati lukamu."

Naruto melajukan sepedanya kembali dengan salah tingkah, diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya. Lembaran baru bagi Naruto dan Hinata baru saja dimulai, sepertinya besok jok belakang sepeda Naruto akan terisi lagi. Oleh seorang gadis manis yang akan mengisi lembaran kisah pemuda itu.

_Hinata-hime._

"Aku panggil kau Hinata-hime, ya!"

"A-apa, Na-Naruto-kun?"

Ups, rona di wajah Hinata muncul lagi.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note: Bagaimana? Fluff, tidak? *nyengir***

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! ^^**

**Ini fict juga sebenarnya saya hadiahkan juga buat seseorang *lirik2 Baka***

**Semoga orangnya gak tau ada fict ini :P Kalo ketahuan saya bakal malu *nyengir lagi***

**Btw saya baru ikutan sekarang, yang Second Year ini… ****Semoga karya di atas menghibur. :)**

**Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang Naruto dan Hinata?**

**Gimme some feedback, please! :]**

**_Narchi-kun. 2011**


End file.
